


Remembering

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: The picture she took of the whole group at the exposition is Honey Lemon's phone screen background.She keeps it there for a reason.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick fic out of a desire to do this really cool and fun thing that I almost never do called 'finishing something.' I should do that more often. :P (Maybe I will with shorter fics like this.)
> 
> Anyway, I really love the group's dynamic and wish we could have seen Tadashi bonding more with his friends in the movie. At least I have my dreams and headcanons. I hope you enjoy.

The picture she took of the whole group at the exposition is Honey Lemon's phone screen background. It was the last group picture they had taken as a full group, and her last picture of Tadashi entirely.

Hiro doesn't replace his brother in their little gang of friends. He was a new addition, had been the sixth person to join their nerdy party. Honey Lemon adores him, just like everybody else, and loves Baymax, Tadashi's last creation, but they don't fill the hole he left behind. Nothing can. Death doesn't work like that.

He was their best friend. Honey Lemon misses him.

She misses watching him work tirelessly on Baymax, gloat about his extraordinary little brother, and yammer on and on about baseball with a bright glint in his eyes once somebody got him going.

She misses relaying her next kooky experiment plans to him, bouncing off fashion ideas that would look better than his elderly sweaters and listening to him laugh her off, and talking about manga with him.

She misses how he used to team up with Fred to playfully annoy Gogo, talk about organization, precision, accuracy, and how great sweaters actually were, Honey Lemon, thank you, with Wasabi, and kid around with Gogo that his scooter was both faster and safer than her breakless bike until he had flinch away, laughing, to avoid her half-hearted smacks.

She misses the summer weeks all six of them spent in the Hamada garage, bonding over Hiro's microbots one minute and goofing off with pizza, piggyback rides, and short jokes aimed at Gogo and Hiro the next. Honey Lemon wishes they could go back to those summer weeks. Part of her would do anything to go back to that summer, when their group was complete.

If Honey Lemon had known this this would be the last picture she would ever take of Tadashi, of the group as a whole, she would have taken a thousand more. She would recorded more videos. She would have hugged him, and probably cried at the thought of letting go. There were so many things she wished she had said, so many things they all wished they had told him before he died. Now they'll never get to say them, except to a grave in a crowded cemetery next to his parents.

But at least she still has the picture. And like all of her pictures now, those that included Tadashi and those that didn't, she keeps it backed up on her laptop and in a special flash drive she has at home. Honey Lemon doesn't want to lose this picture if her phone ever breaks beyond repair (and knowing her love of explosive chemistry, it will).

Gogo was right, before they agreed to become superheroes: Tadashi Hamada was their best friend. They loved him. They still love him. They became superheroes in his memory. He's the only reason they continue to _be_ heroes, now that Callaghan's gone. Honey Lemon can't think of a better way to honor Tadashi than to help people, and she wants to keep his selfless memory alive forever, for as long as she can.

And when she looks at her phone, she sees him and is reminded of all this. It's not as bittersweet as one would expect; looking at the picture every time she unlocks her phone energizes Honey Lemon in a way she doubts most would understand.

Tadashi Hamada lives on inside of each and every one of them, and Honey Lemon loves nothing more than remembering that. He's in her heart and that's where he'll always stay. She's glad for that.


End file.
